internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1904-05 in French ice hockey
This was the 1904-05 season in French ice hockey: Season Overview In the second half of October, 1904 the Lyon newspapers advertised tickets for those wishing to visit the Ice Palace. Customers were given the opportunity to come to the palace every day, attend a sports festival, where prizes were handed prizes. Figure skaters and hockey players who purchased tickets received additional time for training. A match for the title of the best Cycling Federation team was played between Amical-Cycle Lyonnais and Cyclistes Amateurs Lyonnais. Amical won, 4-2. On December 31, 1904, a game was played between UVF and SC Lyon as part of the festival at the Palais de Glace. SC Lyon dominated and recorded an 8-0. In early January 1905 there were two matches played at the Palais de Glace. The new Cercle de l'Aviron Lyonnais club recorded a surprising 4-0 victory over the more experienced UVF Lyon side. Here is a match report from the game: CAL - UVF - 4: 0 Referee: Aubert. CAL: G. Pireyre; P. Wandelle - E. Zürcher (cap.); S. Krücker; E. Raymond - C. Martin. UVF: Terrasse; Verrier - Doste; Kahn; Temporel (cap.) - Reybillet. The following week, they defeated Star Club Lyon 3-1. Over in Paris, activities were restricted to frozen ponds and lakes as the owner of the Palais de Glace des Champs-Elysess was not eager to allow hockey to be played at the facility. There were some matches arranged outdoors over the holidays by the L'Auto newspaper. After returning from Switzerland, SC Lyon arranged a match against Cercle de l'Aviron Lyonnais. This team had fared well in January, defeating Union Vélocipède de France and the Star Club LLyon. The first meeting of these two promised to be interesting, and the game live up to expectations. Just a few minutes before the start of the match it became clear that one of the leaders of SCL - Serve was ill and had to be replaced by a player not normally on the team. Despite this, SC Lyon played well and won by a narrow margin of 2-1. It should be noted that the victory of SC Lyon would be more convincing if the match referee had counted a third goal that appeared to go in. Match report: SCL - CAL - 2:1. SCL: M. Magherini; D. Lehmann - H. Roman; ?; A. Kimmerling (cap.) - R. Aubert. CAL: G. Pireyre; P. Wandelle - E. Zürcher (cap.); E. Raymond - C. Martin - S. Krücker. The next game at the Palais de Glace was scheduled for Thursday, February 9 between Star Club Lyon" and UVF Lyon. It is unclear if this game was held or not. The sports committee of Lyon decided to establish an international competition for ice hockey clubs. In order to determine the Lyon representative, it was decided to hold a qualifying match on February 15 between the two strongest teams in the city: SC Lyon and Cercle de l'Aviron Lyonnais. SC Lyon again prevailed against CAL, this time 2-0. Serve was still absent from the SC Lyon squad due to illness, but Kimmerling and Aubert played well and launched numerous attacks on the opposing team's goal. Meanwhile, Club des Patineurs de Paris challenged Fédération des Patineurs de Belgique to two international matches. In order to determine the players who would travel to Brussels, the Parisians, still dependent on the vagaries of the weather, played an inter-squad game at the Palais de Glace des Champs-Elysees. The "Bleu" squad defeated the "Rouge" 8-1. After two defeats in Brussels, Club des Patineurs de Paris returned to France, where they took an active part in preparing for a festival at the Palais de Glace des Champs-Elysees. The program of events scheduled for March 20 included competitions in skating (distance - 300 meters), figure skating performances, a photo contest, and a hockey match. The game was an inter-squad affair between "Bleu" and "Rouge", with the former team prevailing 2-1. Game results Contemporary accounts Rappel Republicain 1904-10-21.jpg|The October 21 edition of the Rappel Republicain. Rappel Republicain 1904-10-25.jpg|The October 25 edition of the Republicain. Rappel Republicain 1904-10-27.jpg|The October 27 edition of the Republicain. Rappel Republicain 1904-11-04.jpg|The November 4 edition of the Republicain. Rappel Republicain 1904-11-07.jpg|The November 7 edition of the Republicain. Lyon-sport 1904-11-12.jpg|The November 12 edition of Lyon-sport. Rappel Republicain 1904-11-16.jpg|The November 16 edition of the Republicain. Lyon-sport 1904-11-26.jpg|The November 26 edition of Lyon-sport. Rappel Republicain 1904-12-13.jpg|The December 13 edition of the Republicain. Lyon-sport 1904-12-17-2.jpg|The December 17 edition of Lyon-sport. Lyon-sport 1904-12-24-3.jpg|The December 24 edition of Lyon-sport. Rappel Republicain 1904-12-30.jpg|The December 30 edition of the Republicain. Lyon-sport 1904-12-31-1.jpg|The December 31 edition of Lyon-sport. Lyon-sport 1904-12-31-2.jpg|The December 31 edition of Lyon-sport. Gil Blas 1905-01-03.jpg|The January 3 edition of the Gil Blas. Lyon-sport 1905-01-07-2.jpg|The January 7 edition of Lyon-sport (part one). Lyon-sport 1905-01-07-4.jpg|The January 7 edition of Lyon-sport (part two). Lyon-sport 1905-01-07-5.jpg|The January 7 edition of Lyon Sport (part three). Lyon-sport 1905-01-14-2.jpg|The January 14 edition of Lyon-sport. Presse 1905-01-22.jpg|The January 22 edition of Presse. Presse 1905-01-24.jpg|The January 24 edition of Presse. Lyon-sport 1905-02-04.jpg|The February 4 edition of Lyon-sport. Lyon-sport 1905-02-11-1.jpg|The February 11 edition of Lyon-sport (part one). Lyon-sport 1905-02-11-2.jpg|The February 11 edition of Lyon-sport (part two). Lyon-sport 1905-02-18-1.jpg|The February 18 edition of Lyon-sport. Presse 1905-02-26.jpg|The February 26 edition of Presse. Matin 1905-02-27.jpg|The February 27 edition of Le Matin. Journal 1905-03-14.jpg|The March 14 edition of the Journal. Presse 1905-03-17.jpg|The March 17 edition of Presse. Presse 1905-03-19.jpg|The March 19 edition of Presse. Presse 1905-03-20.jpg|The March 20 edition of Presse. External links *Season on hockeyarchives.info *Ice-Hockey-Stat Category:1905 in ice hockey Category:1904 in ice hockey